Typical bicycle components such as bicycle brakes are usually driven by cables or hydraulic means. Hydraulic brakes are driven, by hydraulic tubes which are not easily broken or loosened due to pulling. Hydraulic brakes can increase safety of braking, and therefore are widely used.
Currently, some bicycles (e.g. bicycles for time trial or triathlon race) need to satisfy aerodynamics. The braking lines of the brakes need to be hidden inside handlebars and frames to reduce wind resistance.
However, arranging a braking line inside a handlebar typically requires screws to be fixed in the interior of the handlebar in order to fix a. brake lever and the handlebar to each other. Fixing screws in a handlebar creates inconvenience when assembling brake levers and handlebars. Additionally, screws arranged in a handlebar reduce the amount of space for accommodating a braking line in the handlebar.